Hunted
by Rey Mysterio's Girl
Summary: Rey, Eddie, Chris Benoit, and Matt Hardy go camping. Bad things start happening and they are chased by madmen. What connection does this have to Eddie's past? Can the survive? Read to find out!
1. Camping

Hunted

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

"Come on, hurry up," Rey yelled, pounding on Eddie's door. "we're going to be late."

Eddie came out in his usual "I'm Your Papi" T shirt and jeans.

"Alright Rey-Rey, keep your mask on." he laughed. Rey shook his head.

"Come on, we've got to meet Chris and Matt." Rey said.

"Ok, lets go." Eddie said. They walked down the hall to Chris and Matt's room.

They were sitting outside the door.

"What took you so long?" Matt asked.

"Latino Heat over there took forever in the shower." he said, pointing his thumb at Eddie behind him.

"Alright, lets go" Eddie said. They got into their rented SUV and were off.

"So were we going Rey-Rey?" Chris asked.

"Camping in the wood, near Bear Mountain" Rey said brightly.

"Yes!" they all yelled, raising fists of victory in the air. Eddie accidentally punched the ceiling.

"Ouch." he said rubbing his fist. They all laughed.

"Great Esse, can't wait." he said, still rubbing his fist.

"Yeah, now I know why you didn't invite Y2J, he would whine the whole fucking time." Chris said.

"Exactly," Rey said. "we'll be there in 5 hours."

"So what do you want to do until then?" Matt asked.

"Car game?" Chris suggested.

"Ok Esse," Eddie said. "I got one. We name a place, like a city or state, and the next one has to start with the last letter of the first one. Like I'd say Alabama and someone else would say Alaska. The person who can't is out. No repeats."

"Ok." Rey said. Chris started.

"Pennsylvania."

"Alaska." Matt said.

"Arkansas." Rey said.

"South Carolina." Eddie said.

It went on for two hours. Then it was just Rey and Eddie.

"Bismarck." Eddie said.

"Kansas City." Rey said.

"Um, I don't know," Eddie said "you win."

"Lets play another one." Matt said.

"Ok," Rey said. "same game only with wrestlers, nicknames, first, and/or last names count. Past and present wrestlers and WCW, WWA, ECW, OVW, TNA, and AAA members count. No repeats."

"Right." Chris said. "Y2J"

"Jeff." Matt said.

"Figures," Eddie said "Farooqu."

"Undertaker." Rey said.

"Rikishi." Chris said.

It went on for hours until finally the arrived at the site.

"We're here!" Rey said.

"Finally." Eddie said.

By the time the finished setting up camp it was getting dark.

To Be Continued…


	2. Strange

Hunted Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

They sat around the campfire telling stories.

"Hey Eddie, remember Kane's debut?" Rey said laughing.

"Oh yeah, that was one of the best pranks we ever played." Eddie said also laughing.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"Before his match we invited him to dinner. We slipped something in his food that Chavo gave us for the ultimate prank. He was about to go out when he ripped a big one. We could not control our laughter. He gave us this look that basically said "I'm going to get you for this". He walked out and as his pyros went off he let out another one. It ignited and sent him flying into the crowed. It also ignited Eddie's hair. He was running around like a chicken with its head cut off." Rey said.

"Surprisingly Kane wasn't mad when he saw me with my hair on fire." Eddie said. They all started cracking up.

"You guys were idiots." Chris said.

"Not as stupid as Eddie and Chavo's Lie Cheat steal commercials." Matt said.

"I like Eddie's "pretend to get hit with a chair" ploy" Rey said. They laughed harder. Rey clutched his side from the pain of laughing so hard. They stopped laughing. Rey still clutched his side.

"Rey you ok?" Eddie asked in concern. Rey shook his head no. Eddie lay a hand on his forehead, then pulled it back sharply.

"He's burning up!" Eddie exclaimed.

"We should get him checked out." Matt said, walking to the car. He gasped.

"The tires have been slashed!" he said.

"WHAT!" Eddie yelled.

"Ok, obviously we're not going anywhere," Chris said. "but lets get Rey into the tent and do the best we can until we can get some help."

Chris and Eddie helped Rey into the tent and had got him in the sleeping bag when Matt came in.

"I don't have a cell signal."

"Shit!" Chris cursed

"Oh Great," Eddie said throwing his hands in the air in frustration "Rey is sick, the tires are slashed, we have no phone what in hell are we going to do."

"I don't know." Matt said, shaking his head,

"How could the tires have been slashed." Chris said.

" It could have been a prank." Eddie said.

"I don't think so, the fuel and break lines were cut. Someone wanted to make sure we didn't leave." Matt said.

"Some thing weird is going on and I don't like it." Eddie said.

"I know I think someone is watching us." Matt said.

"No you're paranoid, but something is going on." Eddie said.

"I'm not paranoid." Matt argued "I saw someone in the trees earlier."

"Ok we need to keep watch. We'll do it in shifts. I will watch Rey, Chris will watch the door, and Matt will sleep. In two hours we'll switch. I'll sleep, Chris will watch Rey, and Matt will watch the door. We switch every two hours." Eddie said.

"Good idea." Chris said, taking his position.

"Right." Matt said, from his sleeping bag. Then silence as they watched through the night.

TBC


	3. Revenge

Hunted

Disclaimer: I only own Vlad and his gang

An hour later Chris and Eddie heard something outside. Eddie threw Chris a flashlight and he caught it. Rippp! A sound came from the other side of the tent. Matt woke as Eddie grabbed Rey. They saw the figure coming and ran.

They ran as fast as they could through the woods till they came to a cave.

"Do you think we should go inside?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, good place to hide." Eddie said. They went inside. Eddie lay Rey on a moss covered rock.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW?" Chris yelled, angrily.

"I don't know, Chris." Eddie said sadly, looking at Rey "Rey needs help bad."

"I know," Matt said. He pulled out his cell "Hey I got a signal!" He exclaimed.

"Good." Eddie said. "Call Dave tell him to bring Hunter and a couple of the other guys up here pronto."

"Why?" Matt said.

"I know the guy who was chasing us. He was my old tag team partner." Eddie said

"Vlad?" Chris asked. Eddie nodded.

"He was kicked out for using. He thought I snitched on him. He had a group friends who are probably with him." Eddie said.

"Great," Chris said. "Rey is sick and you have that nut case following you, out for revenge."

Matt made the call.

"They're on their way, but I'm out of juice." he said, holding up his phone.

"Ok, at least we got Dave." Chris said, sitting on a rock.

"Yeah." Eddie said.

619...619...619...619...619...619...619...619...619...619...619...619...619...619...619...619.

Five hours later they heard a rustling in the bushes.

"GUERRERO, GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE!" a man said, as he entered the cave.

"Oh hello Vlad," Eddie said calmly. "Don't I get a hello?"

"You cost me my career." Vlad said though clenched teeth.

"No Vlad, actually that was Joe over there," he said pointing at another man.

"WHAT?" Vlad exclaimed.

"Its true." Joe said "I was jealous so I framed you. I got kicked out too, So I told you Eddie did it. He didn't snitch on you, he snitched on me."

"That's right Joe, You knew the rules and it was your third time." Eddie said.

Just then Batista, JBL, John Cena, Big Show, Hunter, Randy, Taker, and Kane grabbed them and tired them up with vines.

"You ok?" Dave asked turning to them.

"Yes, except Rey, we need to get him to a hospital." Eddie said. Dave nodded, picked Rey up, and they all exited the cave dragging Vlad and the others with them.

A/N: I will keep writing Eddie stories. If you don't like it that's your problem. REVIEW! J


	4. Sleep

Hunted

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

Eddie, Dave, Chris, and Matt sat in the waiting room, worried. They had gotten Rey to the hospital and they took him right back. Finally a doctor came out.

"He will be fine, his appendix burst, but you got him here in time." he said.

"Can we see him?" Eddie said.

"Sure." the doctor said, and led them to Rey's room. He was laying limply on the bed with an IV in his arm. The doctor left.

"Hey buddy you gave us quite a scare." Eddie said, laying a hand on Rey's shoulder. Rey opened his eyes.

"Hey." he said, hoarsely.

"How are you feeling?" Matt asked.

"ok just tired I guess." Rey said.

"Sleep then." Chris said.

"You guys sleep too, you look tired." Rey said. They all pulled up chairs and slept soundly, knowing Rey was ok.

FIN!


End file.
